


Distraction [Podfic]

by Loverlylo



Series: The Intern [podfic versions] [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I Tried, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Smut, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverlylo/pseuds/Loverlylo
Summary: When an assassin comes looking for Jane, Darcy does everything within her power to keep him distracted until help arrives.





	Distraction [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Distraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558856) by [necowaffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/necowaffer/pseuds/necowaffer). 




End file.
